


In Sharp Definition

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin develops a photograph of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sharp Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_cestfest to the prompt: "Sharp".

Colin dipped the sheet into the chemicals. The blank white sprouted blurred shapes, hints at colours. One gloved hand held it under as the other reached for the little tub of sparkly stuff, the little bit of something extra.

He loved being a wizard, loved the special things he knew. He remembered his excitement the first time he'd added magic to developing fluid. His earliest moving photos had all had Harry Potter in them. His heart fluttered and balls tightened the same way they had that first time. Because this was a first time, too.

The darkest shapes were coming clearer now, the dark cushions, the basic shape of the hair. This wasn't the first photo he'd taken of his brother. Of course not, Dennis was the obvious subject. Dennis was always around: at home, at school. He was the only person who could ever really understand all the facets of Colin's life.

They'd both ridden on their Dad's milk float, feeling the frost biting through their mittens and watching all the colours of dawn; they'd both turned pin cushions into frogs with a slightly nervous wave of a wand and a magic word.

The outline of his shoulder was gradually coming into focus. It rolled forward as the dust from the tub took effect. Dennis' lips were turning from a smudge to something shaped and soft, something which smiled. It smiled a special smile. Colin was the only person who'd ever shared that smile with Dennis.

Colin stood up straight to watch the photo of his brother take shape. The light dappled across his bare tummy. Every little hair was coming into focus: dark, curling shapes that clustered round his cock. Every fold and vein on the stiff shaft could be seen now. So could the tiny lines on his knuckles as his hand moved up and down its lovely length.

This was the first nude photo Colin had ever taken. But with Dennis as good looking and as willing as he was, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Colin took it out of the basin and pegged it onto the line which ran across his darkroom. The small square had recorded the moment with absolute clarity: from his brother's fluttering eyelids to the flush which coloured his chest, blooming on the whiteness like the first blurry image on a developing photograph.


End file.
